


The Mysterious Wedding

by Mr_Jellyfish



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bravest warriors - Freeform, Crack, Gen, M/M, So you know that bravest warriors minisode?, The mysterious wedding parody, The one with catbug playing with dolls, This is a fic based on that, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Jellyfish/pseuds/Mr_Jellyfish
Summary: "SLAAAVVV!" Shiro cries falling to his knees."I am in love with another." Slav says morrosely."Who is this maaan!?" Shiro demands clutching his heart."He…""Is...""You"





	The Mysterious Wedding

"Slav, you are the prettiest caterpillar bird on the ship." Shiro says to his love.

Slav bows. "Thank you Shiro."

"Will you accompany me to the mysterious wedding today?" Shiro asks hopefully.

Slav turns his back and is silent for a moment before replying, "…no."

Dispare shadows Shiro's eyes. "But-but, Slav, I love you!"

"I love you too. I LOOOOVVVEE YOU!" Slav says turning around and clutching Shiro's giant arms with his multitude of tiny hands.

"Marry me, Slav!"

"...No," he says turning his back yet again.

"WHY!?" Shiro demands.

"I…I don't love you!" He turns back to Shiro, "woopsies!"

"SLAAAVVV!" Shiro cries falling to his knees.

"I am in love with another." Slav says morrosely.

"Who is this maaan!?" Shiro demands clutching his heart.

"He…"

"Is..."

"You"

Shiro gasps at the declaration.

"I love you!" Slav proclaims.

"Marry me Slav!" Shiro says again, clutching a small, blue hand.

Slav turns his back again, "…no"

"SLAV!" Shiro cries as he clutches the hand tighter.

"I am in love with your brother..." Slav says ashamed.

"SVEN!? I'll kill him when I find him!" Shiro yells rising to his feet.

"Or he will find…you!" A voice says from behind Shiro.

"Sven!?" Shiro and Slav cry in unison.

"The mysterious wedding has been our wedding all along. Sven and I are getting wed at the wedding today! YOU are not invited!" Sven says pointing his finger into Shiro's titty. "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course, brother…I hate you so much." Shiro says glaring at his parallel universe identity.

"Goodbye brother! I'll see you at the bachelor party!" Sven says, leaving through an air shaft.

"Goodbye, Shiro! I will always love you!" Slav says be fore following his fiance.

"Slav..." Shiro whispers, eyes watering.


End file.
